


Devoured

by Octavianus



Series: And a Million to Two [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not for saving the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devoured

When Eggsy came back to London, weary and worn, Percival looked him straight in the eyes and simply said, "Thank you."  
  
It's not for saving the world.  
  
The boy seemed a little puzzled. But Merlin knew of course, and Roxy might have some inkling about the real meaning behind it. So he gave them all a curt nod and just walked away before anyone got to say anything else.  
  
He wandered to a quiet corner of the building and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of peace and warmth and finality. It’s all over, thanks to those three, and it’s time to start moving on somehow.   
  
For him, everything had stopped the moment he heard that the rescue mission in Argentina had failed. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel anything, not even his own heartbeat. It’s like he was falling and there’s no ground. Only a vast nothingness that devoured him as he cut himself off of any emotion, pulling him deep down down down…   
  
Now though, now those who took his heart and soul away had got what they deserved, perhaps he could finally allow himself to feel something again.   
  
Percival was so, so fucking tired of feeling nothing.   
  
Grieving might be a good start.  
  
So that night he went home and cried himself hoarse.  
  
  
 **End**


End file.
